Na katedrze komunikacji post mortem
by HighFlyGirl
Summary: Kogóż w tej opowieści nie ma! oczywiście moja wymyślona bohaterka, ale nie obawiajcie się Mary Sue! Ridcully, Stibbons, Vimes, Vetinari, de Worde, Angua! straż, magowie, nieumarli, jedni bogowie wiedzą, kogo tam jeszcze wsadzę! zapraszam!


**_Jest to opowieść ze Świata Dysku. Oczywiście nie roszczę sobie pretensji do postaci oraz wydarzeń wymyślonych przez Terry'ego Pratchetta, ale z wielką przyjemnością pozwolę sobie wykorzystać Jego Dysk do własnych, bardzo niecnych celów, czyli amatorskiego fanfica (czy fanfika, nigdy nie jestem pewna czy przy odmianach zmieniać na polskie litery, bo czasami to wygląda po prostu głupio, ale chyba trzeba, nie?). W moim opowiadaniu może być kilka spoilerów, kilka nawiązań do wydarzeń z książek Terry'ego, kilka odniesień do rzeczywistości. Dlatego lojalnie ostrzegam: PRZECZYTANIE TEGO FANFIKA BEZ UPRZEDNIEGO ZAPOZNANIA SIĘ TWÓRCZOŚCIĄ T. PRATCHETTA W SZCZEGÓLNOŚCI Z SERIĄ O STRAŻY MIEJSKIEJ I MAGACH MOŻE SKUTKOWAĆ NIEZROZUMIENIEM PEWNYCH FRAGMENTÓW LUB PRZEDWCZWSNYM POZNANIEM WAŻNYCH ELEMENTÓW Z POWIEŚCI ÓLNIE POLECAM PRZECZYTANIE „PRAWDY", "ŁUPS!" ORAZ „NIEWIDOCZNYCH AKADEMIKÓW"._**

**_To by było na tyle. Zapraszam do lektury._**

* * *

Żółw się rusza. Tak samo rusza się Dysk. I ludzie na Dysku. Ten ruch to Zmiany. Są Małe Zmiany i Wielkie Zmiany. Małe Zmiany to na przykład zniesienie segregacji rasowej w publicznych szaletach w jakiejś zapadłej mieścinie, czy pozwolenie kobietom na pokazywanie dłoni. Wielkie Zmiany to przewroty, obalanie dynastii albo ustalanie granic po wojnie. Małe Zmiany wydają się błahe na tle Wielkich Zmian. Jednak to właśnie Małe prowadzą do Wielkich.

* * *

Mustrum Ridcully, nadrektor Niewidocznego Uniwersytetu, złożył plik papierów w bardzo artystyczny stosik. Siedział na środku podłużnego stołu, a obok niego zasiadali inni magowie. Nad ich głowami dyndał nieco podniszczony transparent oznajmiający, że ta grupa brzuchatych facetów w spiczastych czapkach to KOMISJA REKRUTACYJNA.

- Panowie – rzekł Mustrum – oto ostatni kandydat.

Odpowiedział mu pomruk, w którym dało się wyodrębnić wyraźne „no to dawaj go tu i idziemy jeść", które zostało wygłoszone prawdopodobnie przez Pierwszego Prymusa.

- Właściwie, panowie, to nie jest on – wyjaśnił nadektor. – To ona: Vesper Clausewitz.

Tym razem odpowiedzi nie było. Zapadła Cisza. Prawdziwa, niepokojąca Cisza.

- Ale nadrektorze – odezwał się Myślak Stibbons – kobiety nie mogą być magami.

- Jedną przyjęliśmy niegdyś, prawda? – zahuczał Ridcully.

- No prawie, nadrektorze – odpowiedział Mistrz Tradycji. – Nie podchodziła do egzaminów, pobyła tu trochę, uratowała świat czy jakiegoś studenta, nie jestem do końca pewien, i zniknęła.

- Podobno wróciła do Lancre i jest czarownicą – odezwał się Bengo Macarona.

Zza stołu wyrwało się kilka wariacji na temat „skąd wiesz?"

- A, takie plotki – odparł profesor, niedbale machając ręką.

Nim padło pytanie: „a gdzie to słyszałeś", Mustrum Ridcully użył siły swego autorytetu, a konkretnie szerokiej piersi, z której wydobył grzmiące:

- Starczy tych pogaduszek, koledzy. Panie Nobbs (żadnego pokrewieństwa), proszę wprowadzić kandyd…atkę.

Drzwi otwarły się, posłuszne panu Nobbsowi (żadnego pokrewieństwa). Magowie usłyszeli stuk obcasów i po krótkiej chwili stała przed nimi Dziewczyna. Nie Zwykła Dziewczyna, nie Piękna Dziewczyna, nie Magiczna Dziewczyna. Po prostu Dziewczyna, idealny destylat, esencja tego, co nazywa się dziewczęcością.

Miała piękne, długie blond włosy, jak księżniczka. Na tym jednak kończyło się podobieństwo do bajkowych księżniczek. Jeszcze może bajeczne czoło, brwi i usta mogłyby rościć sobie pretensje do umieszczenia w kolorowej książeczce dla dziewczynek, ale reszta błyskawicznie sprowadzała je na ziemię. Pod brwiami znajdowała się para szaro stalowych oczu, z lekka podkrążonych. Oczy te dawały jasno do zrozumienia, że nieczęsto zachodzą mgłą marzeń, a już na pewno nie wtedy, gdy ktoś patrzy. Trochę pucołowate policzki, rumieniące się delikatnie, zupełnie pozbawiały twarz szans na miano królewskiej, dawały za to niepodważalne zwycięstwo w kategorii „ładna, zdrowa panienka, która może da się pocałować, ale może i kopnąć w stukacza." Reszta panny była równie krzepiąca. Jej zgrabna, ale i mocna figura nie pozwalała wątpić, że stukacz namolnego adoratora może być zagrożony. Znający życie, bystry obserwator bez trudu oszacowałby, że owa kandydatka na maga potrafiłaby unieść dwa wiadra wody, wejść na drzewo lub, może przy małej pomocy, wskoczyć na konia i poprowadzić go tam, gdzie ona chce.

Mustrum Ridcully był bystrym obserwatorem. Oprócz tego, znał życie. Poza tym lubił miłe, bystre i zdrowe dziewczyny. Był bardzo zadowolony ze swojego życia, ale gdzieś daleko, z tyłu jego głowy istniała świadomość, że pełne szczęście osiągnąłby, mieszkając blisko lasu, mając żonę wraz z gromadką dzieci i żyjąc zupełnie niemagicznie. Dlatego na widok tej Dziewczyny w jego sercu obudziła się dla niej niemalże ojcowska sympatia.

- Panno Clausewitz – zwrócił się do kandydatki. – Dlaczego chce pani zostać magiem?

- Wydaje mi się, że jestem dość utalentowana w tym kierunku – ze ślicznych ust wypłynął miły, ale stanowczy głos.

- Czy miała pani wcześniej do czynienia z magią? – zapytał Stibbons. Po minie nadrektora zorientował się, że jest do niej przychylnie nastawiony. Zadbajmy więc o to, żebyśmy nie przyjęli dyletantki. O ile kobiety mogą nie być dyletantkami w sprawach magii, oczywiście.

- Tak – odparła, patrząc wprost w oczy Myślaka, wywołując na jego twarzy ognisty rumieniec. Bez wątpienia pochodzi z Ankh-Morpork, pomyślał mag. Tylko kobiety stąd potrafią samym spojrzeniem sprawić, byś rumienił się jak wiśnia. – Od dzieciństwa mam talent do kontaktowania się ze zwierzętami, rozpoznawania ziół i tego typu rzeczy.

- To raczej wiedza czarownic, nie magów – mruknął Macarona.

- Tak – przyznała panna – ale umiem jeszcze to.

Szybkim, nieledwie desperackim krokiem, podeszła do stojącej na stole magów paprotki. Wyciągnęła ręce, ledwie dotykając jej liści. Odetchnęła głęboko. Poruszyła dłońmi. Listki poruszyły się wraz z nimi. Podniosła ręce wyżej. Liście uniosły się również, jakby przyklejone. Zamknęła oczy i uniosła ręce na wysokość głowy. Nad stołem bujała doniczka. W powietrzu. Dziewczyna powoli złożyła dłonie, a kwiatek spłynął na stół.

- Dobra – rzekł Macarona – nie mam więcej pytań.

- Gdzie się tego nauczyłaś? – zapytał Ridcully.

- Po prostu to umiem – odpowiedziała. – Wyzwoliłam swoją energię, jak powiedziała Babcia Weatherwax.

Zapadło milczenie. Wszyscy magowie znali Babcię Weatherwax. Jedni osobiście, inni tylko z opowiadań. Natomiast wszyscy magowie znali historię nadrektora Ridcully'ego.

- Poza tym stwierdziła, że prawdopodobnie lewitowanie małych przedmiotów to maksimum moich możliwości – dodała panna - ale za to mogę rozwijać inne zdolności.

- Na przykład? – nie dawał za wygraną Myślak.

- Na przykład pewne umiejętności medium i talent do warzenia mikstur – odparła dziewczyna. – No i oprócz tego nie boję się ciemności – gdy wypowiedziała te słowa, na jej twarzy pojawił się bardzo, bardzo niepokojący uśmiech.

Nadrektor chciał przyjąć tę Vesper. Ale co zrobić z regulaminem, zasadami, czy z czym jeszcze wyskoczy Mistrz Tradycji?

I wtedy w sukurs przyszedł mu doktor Hix. Dotąd się nie odzywał, obserwował. Jednak gdy tylko ujrzał, jak te stanowcze oczy zwężają się w szparki, a na ślicznych ustach pojawia się uśmiech prawdziwego złoczyńcy, zdecydował się.

- Nadrektorze, koledzy! – krzyknął. – Chcę, aby panna Clausewitz została przyjęta na wydział komunikacji post mortem.

- No nie wiem – mruknął Myślak.

- To rozwiąże nasz problem, nadrektorze – zapewnił Hix. – Regulamin zabrania przyjmowania dziewczyn, a moim zadaniem jest jego łamanie.

Doktor Hix rzadko trafiał do przekonania Ridcully'emu, ale tym razem zaczaił się na niego jak prawdziwy myśliwy.

- Świetny pomysł, Johnie! – huknął nadrektor. – Panno Clausewitz, czy pani to odpowiada?

- Tak – odpowiedziała. – Wiem, czym zajmuje się wydział komunikacji post mortem.

- Wspaniale! – Mustrum wstał. – Kończymy posiedzenie komisji, panowie.

- Mam jeszcze tylko jedno pytanie – odezwała się Vesper. – Do profesora od komunikacji.

- Tak? – Hix już zacierał ręce, na myśl o współpracy z tą dziewczyną.

- Czy zatrudnia pan nieumarłych?


End file.
